Voices
by Sadomasochistic
Summary: Jean knows the X-Men, she doesn't know they're mutatns, she doesn't know shes a mutant. What will happen when her powers reveal themselves, and it's not her mind playing tricks. R&R please
1. The Dance

**Summary:** Jean knows the X-Men; she doesn't know they're mutants. She doesn't know she's a mutant. Magneto knows she would make a lovely addition to his knew group. Can he get her before Xavier does? Can he change her enough so she'll want to be on his team?

**Warnings:** Yes in some way Jean will seem OOC, but this is Fan fiction, and this idea came to my head. So I'm writing it. Also all of you Jean haters, well obviously you wont be reading this and if you do read it maybe just maybe you'll like her in this laughs evily

**Only writing this once!**** I do not own anything that involves X-Men Evolution/Marvel**

**Chapter 1: The Dance**

Scott Summers looked up from his plate to see the girl he had a crush on since… well forever. She was a beautiful red head, with these beautiful dark green eyes. He stared at her his mouth slightly opened. She had great legs, and she was wearing a skirt today showing off those legs.

"Hi Scott." He heard her voice snapping him out of his gaze.

"Hi Jean." He replied with a smile.

"Can I sit?"

"Of course."

"Hi Rogue, Kurt, Kitty." She greeted his other friends. They were her friends to… except for Rogue. Rogue didn't much like her.

Kurt leaned over to Kitty and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and nodded. "Come on Rogue I like still have to show you that guy." She said grabbing Rogue's arm and the three left.

Scott shook his head. "Don't mind them."

Jean simply smiled. "So the dance is coming up."

"Yeah." He replied. He looked over to a table where her friends were. Jean was one of the popular people. She was a cheerleader and was in soccer a straight A student. Why she was even friends with him he wondered. Her boyfriend Duncan looked angry as he looked at them.

"Want to go with me?"

Scott coughed choking on his drink. "What?"

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

He could not believe what he was hearing. "Aren't you going with Duncan?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "Duncan and I are broken up, and I want to go with you."

"Why would you want to go with me?"

"Because you like me, and not for the reason Duncan likes me. Also I like you. So are you going to go with me or not?" She was getting embarrassed feeling that she was going to get rejected.

"Sure. I mean yes. What time does the dance start? Wait I know when it starts so eight then you want me to pick you up? Want me to buy your ticket?" Scott started to ramble. His emotions were going haywire from his excitement.

Jean laughed. "I already have the tickets. Pick me up at eight at my house. You've been there before. Do you remember how to get there?"

Scott nodded.

She smiled. "Good I'll see you then."

Jean sat in her French class not able to concentrate on the work in front of her. She dropped her pencil and it rolled away from her. She looked down at it and sighed, she didn't want to move. It rolled back to her feet. Jean blinked it wasn't moving anymore it was just still. She shook her head she must have been seeing things again. This wasn't the only time something seemed to be far away from her then ended up moving by an invisible force to be in her hand or near her. She bent over and picked up the pencil, and tried to get her French work finished.

It was Saturday night eight a clock on the dot when Scott pulled up to Jean's house. He went to the front door standing there. He shook his head fixing his suit making sure he looked good corsage in hand. With a final deep breath he knocked on the door, he had never been this nervous.

After what seemed like hours, the door opened up it was a man.

"Hello Mr. Grey remember me? I'm Scott Summer here to pick Jean up for the dance."

He nodded. "I remember you. I'm glad to see it's you she's going with."

Scott smiled nervously. Obviously Jeans father did not like Duncan.

He showed Scott in. "She'll be down in a few… you know girls." He said making his way to the kitchen. Scott heard him yell for Jean's mother.

It seemed like another hour when Jean finally descended the stairs. Scott was caught in awe as he looked at her. She was wearing a green and black dress it looked amazing on her. "You look beautiful." He commented.

Jean blushed slightly, and smiled. "Thanks you don't look half bad yourself."

Scott held out the box with the corsage in it.

She couldn't help but laugh slightly as she took it. "It's not prom."

"Uh… yeah well…"

"Thanks." She said putting it on.

"Pictures!" Jean's mother said coming out with a camera.

They posed and took pictures; they wasted a whole twenty minutes on taking pictures.

"Oo let me get a new role." Jean's mother said as she left.

Jean sighed.

"Just go, I'll take care of her." Her father said.

She smiled. "Bye dad we'll come home after the dance." She took Scotts hand and led him outside.

As they entered the school, Scott immediately led Jean to the dance floor. Taking her hand in his left and placing his other hand on her hip. He was nervous about it but it was a dance after all, and it was a slow song.

Jean smiled as they started to dance. "I'm glad we came to the dance together."

Scott couldn't help but grin. "Me too."

_That whore stole my man._

_God I wonder if she's going to let me get to 3rd base._

Jean shook her head and looked at a couple dancing next to her and Scott.

_God what does he think? I'm going to let him get in my pants. Oh well I know what I'll do if he tries something, right in the balls._

_I'm__ going to get lucky tonight._

Jean grinned and slightly laughed.

_I shouldn't have come to the dance_

_Only pathetic people go alone when they're friends have dates_

_I hate dancing why am I here?_

Suddenly all these voices filled Jean's mine. She backed away from Scott.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't even hear him, she grabbed her head and ran out of the school.

* * *

**For now tis de end.**** Yes I know Jean isn't that strong of a telepath don't give me shit about it ok, ok. **


	2. Help

**Chapter 2: Help**

She sat against a tree holding her head trying to get the voices to go away, she was shouting in her head for them to leave but they wouldn't. So many of them all cluttered together she couldn't think properly, she couldn't make out the distorted voices. Finally, everything calmed all she could hear was the silence of the night.

"Jean?"

It scared her to hear a voice again, she didn't know it wasn't in her head so she screamed. There was silence again, she opened her eyes to see Scott laying on his back a few feet away from her. She got to her feet, "Scott?"

Scott sat up rubbing his head. "Ugh," he grunted.

"Oh my god are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't know you were a mutant though."

"What?" She asked startled taking a step back. "A mutant?"

"Yeah Jean it-." He was cut off with another scream from Jean. She was clenching her head she turned and started running. Scott stood and pulled out his cell phone dialing a number. "Professor?... Yeah I need you to get on Cerebro and find Jean Grey."

Jean was sitting on the ground exhausted. The voices had stopped again, and she was trying to regain her energy. She saw a man walk towards her, he was wearing a big jacket and a hat that covered part of his face. He took the hat off, showing his white hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Jean."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you. I know you are hearing voices that come and leave. I am here to tell you not to be afraid you have a gift Jean, you are a telepath. I can help you control it, not constantly hear those voices that drive you crazy."

She was shaky, unsure if she could trust him. "How do you know so much about me?"

"I know because someone with a gift told me about you. I also have a gift, would you like to see it?"

She nodded.

He smiled and the necklace around Jeans neck was pulled off by an invisible force and went to his hand. "I can control metal."

Jean's mouth was opened with awe. "That's amazing. What is your name?"

"Eric, though I like to be called Magneto. Now would you like the necklace back?"

She nodded.

"Then take it."

She started to get up.

"No with your mind."

"What?" Jean asked confused.

"You are not just a telepath, you are telekinetic. Now imagine taking it, it coming back to you without getting up. Use your mind."

Jean nodded she concentrated and the necklace moved, it slowly came to her outstretched hand. She smiled amazed, but it didn't last for the voices came back.

"Do not let the voices control you, you control the voices this is your mind not theirs." He told her putting his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way. "I can help you Jean, help you control the voices. Just come with me."

Tears were brimming in her eyes she looked up at him the voices had diminished. She opened her mouth to say something when a red beam hit Eric and he went flying away from her. She got up and went to his side and turned to see who hit him, it was Scott. "What did you do to him?!" She demanded upset.

"Jean he's a bad person."

"No! He was helping me!"

"Jean." Eric said from where he laid. "He doesn't want me to help you."

"Jean don't listen to him! He is trying to manipulate you! Trying to get you to join whatever evil plan he has up his sleeve."

Jean screamed both Eric and Scott went flying in opposite directions. "Just leave me alone! All of you!" She got up and started running.

As Scott got up rubbing his back, he looked around for Magneto but he was gone. He heard his name being called turning in the direction he saw Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty.

"What happened? We had just seen ya go flyin'." Rogue told him a hand on her hip.

"She isn't in control of her mutation her emotions are, she's frightened and Magneto was here."

"Vhat did he vant?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go help her."

She was so lost as she wandered the streets. Periodically the voices would come back and something near by would go flying. She wanted to go home but was afraid she would hurt her family, that she would freak them out.

"Jean."

"Rogue?"

"Listen Jean, Ah understand what ya goin' through."

"And how's that?"

"Mah mutation when Ah first discovered it mah mind was filled with another persons memories. We can help ya Jean."

Jean was half laughing and half crying, her eyes were clenched shut and a bench went flying towards Rogue, she had to fall on her stomach to avoid it. "I'm sorry." Jean told her, her eyes now opened.

Rogue took her glove off and walked carefully towards Jean. "Ah'm goin' ta help ya." She told her as she reached for her arm.

"No don't touch me!" Jean screamed, and Rogue went flying up in the air. She saw her appear a few feet away in the arms of a blue person. She saw Kitty walking towards her, she was saying something but Jean couldn't hear her. She was already too confused by the voices and scared that she couldn't reprehend that all they were doing was trying to help. Kitty went flying backwards and Jean fell over as a red beam hit her. She looked towards Scott she felt betrayed, and she knew that none of them were trying to help her. They were just going to hurt her. Her eyebrows narrowed and a rock flew at Scotts head knocking him out. She got up and started running again.

Jean found herself underneath a bridge. Her hair was wet from sweat, and her eyes itched from tears. She was holding her knees close to her chest her head buried in them. She heard foot steps and looked up to see Eric, his hand was out for her to take it, she looked at it for a while and took it.

**MUH HAHAHAHA… ok so I know this chapter really isn't that great I'm verry sorry I promise I'll write better. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed I love you all!! **


End file.
